Juste une histoire de parapluie
by Dedale
Summary: Que se passetil un jour de pluie torrentielle sur le chemin de traverse ? OneShot. Pas de spoiler. Attention slash SSSB.


_Disclaimer : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre : « Juste une histoire de parapluie »_

_Résumé : Que se passe-t-il un jour de pluie torrentielle sur le chemin de traverse ? One-Shot. Pas de spoiler. Attention slash SSSB. _

_Avertissement : Il y a présence de yaoi dans ce One-Shot, c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles, si cela vous déplaît, je vous déconseille de lire ce qui va suivre._

_Petite Note : J'utilise le nom Snape à la place de Rogue. Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu « Juste une histoire d'effleurements » et qui ont laissé une review. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragé à écrire ce petit one-shot un peu simplet (très petit et un tout ti peu OOC j'ai l'impression). En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ._

_Bonne lecture !_

Juste une histoire de Parapluie

Cet après-midi là, il faisait un de ces temps que l'Angleterre connaît bien. Le genre qu'on appel communément un sale temps (un temps de chiotte pour les plus osés). Enfin bref, ce jour-là il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse, si vous permettez l'expression. Les gens censés ne sortent pas dans ces moments là, où alors munies de tout l'apparat nécessaire (c'est-à-dire capuche, imperméable, parapluie et bottes, pas très sexy mais si on veut pas attraper la crève…).

Apparemment les deux hommes bruns se promenant sur le chemin de traverse n'étaient pas censés. Effectivement, ils se trouvaient tous les deux vêtus de simples robes d'intérieur (même pas un bout de manteau). Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait bien un des deux qui tenait un parapluie mais l'autre homme faisait son possible pour foudroyer l'objet du regard comme s'il voulait le désintégrer à la seule force des ses yeux noirs d'encre.

- Severus s'il te plaîîît ! gémit le plus grand des hommes.

- Hors de question Sirius, tu m'entends !

- Mais on va être malade tous les deux.

- Je m'en fiche je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce parapluie. Se faire repérer à 3 kilomètres à la ronde, non merci !

Ils continuèrent leur route, le dénommer Severus en tête, son compagnon pleurnichant sur son sillage.

- J'ai froid Severus, tu veux pas me réchauffer ?

Apparemment l'homme aux longs cheveux noir avait décidé de changer de tactique, car il affichait dorénavant un air des plus aguicheur…

- Ça ne marchera pas Sirius ; répliqua Severus sans même poser ses yeux sur lui, continuant de foudroyer le pauvre parapluie fermé pour qu'il le reste (fermé).

Sirius soupira et recommença à bouder.

- Pourquoi on transplane pas Sev' ?

Severus soupira lui aussi avant de répondre.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Sirus, si on transplanait la composition des ingrédients que nous avons été soigneusement chercher pour Dumbledore serait altérée.

- 'Pouvais pas aller se les chercher tout seul ? bougonna Sirius.

- Tu es un vrai gamin, irrécupérable…

- Je suis en tain de claquer des dents. Je te jure si on n'ouvre pas ce parapluie je vais mourir noyé devant toi.

- Je te ferais du bouche à bouche.

- Oh Severus…

Sirus le regarda avec un sourire carnassier, pour le remplacer par un air très sérieux… trop sérieux.

- Je crois que je suis déjà en train de me noyer… ça commence Sev, vite ! aide moi ! il y a plein d'eau dans mes poumons, Severus je t'en supplie !

- Je plaisantais.

- Bah t'es pas drôle ! Moi j'aurais aimé du bouche à bouche…

- Ce n'est pas trois gouttes qui vont t'engloutir, alors arrête de faire le pitre.

- Trois gouttes, trois gouttes ; bougonna Sirius. Mes chaussures glougloutes tout de même à cause de tes_ trois gouttes_.

Severus préféra ne pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, ils marchèrent encore, leurs robes devenant plus lourdes au fur et à mesure que la pluie coulait.

Sirius brisa une fois de plus la mélodie de la pluie martelant le sol :

- Dis moi Sev', tu es toujours insomniaque ?

- Tu le sais très bien Sirius.

- J'en conclue que tes nuits n'ont pas encore trouvées ce sommeil réparateur qui…

- Abrège.

Sirius le regarda d'un air courroucé mais comme son acolyte ne s'en souciait pas il… abrégea.

- Ça serait dommage, si je tombe malade, mais je tomberai sûrement malade, que je sois obligé de dormir trois fois plus que toi. C'est vrai tu t'ennuierais vraiment beaucoup alors que… tous les deux on auraient pu faire des activités bien plus… intéressantes… Parce que tu sais dans un lit… on est pas forcément obligé de dormir…

Sirius vit la lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de Severus quand celui-ci regarda le parapluie dans ses mains.

- Laisse moi au moins l'ouvrir juste pour moi…

- Et te laisser te ridiculiser.

- Mais je m'en fiche, moi j'adore ce parapluie, dès que je l'ai vue je l'ai trouvé génial.

- Tu sais que pour acheter un truc pareil il faut être dingue ?

- Et alors je suis dingue de ce parapluie et… de toi…

Sirius rougit sous ses propres paroles, il se sentait très gêné d'avouer ses sentiments à Severus en plein milieu d'une rue presque inondée. Il continua tout de même :

- D'ailleurs si je ne me suis pas réfugié dessous dès la première goutte d'eau, c'est à cause de toi, parce que… je t'aime… Plus que mon parapluie !

Severus sourit, attendri par la couleur que prenaient les joues de Sirius et par ses mots. Il s'approcha doucement de Sirius et lui prit le menton pour le regardez droit dans les yeux. Puis il lui parla d'une voix basse où se cachait de l'émotion.

- Ouvre le, ton satané parapluie, qu'on rentre vite se réchauffer.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?

- Non ce n'est pas vrai.

Devant la moue de Sirius, Severus ne pu que se démentir.

- Mais bien sûr que si c'est vrai, imbécile.

Sirius lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis il ouvrit le parapluie

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais me résister ; répliqua l'animagus, heureux de pouvoir enfin exhiber son parapluie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est juste que ton nez tout rouge ça casse un peu le mythe de l'ancien tombeur de Poudlard.

- Tu es un très vilain Serpentard.

- Et je l'assume.

Ils avancèrent un peu avant que Severus ne demande :

- Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître ?

- Toi le grand méchant Severus Snape traîner avec la sous-espèce qu'est la mienne ? Impossible, le quelqu'un croirait à un mirage.

- Un mirage alors qu'il pleut ?

- Il serait tellement perturbé de nous voir…

Severus regarda son compagnon étrangement sous l'ombre du parapluie.

- Tu ne voudrais pas le perturber un peu plus ?

Sous le regard de Sirius, il ajouta :

- Je veux dire, si jamais il y avait quelqu'un qui nous observait, il ne faudrait pas qu'il… croie ce qu'il voit…

- Perturbons ce quelqu'un, si tel sont vos désires, très cher.

Sirius attrapa Sev' par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue jouant insolemment avec celle du maître des potions. A ce moment, ils se contre fichaient du fait que personne ne pourrait les apercevoir avec les cascades d'eau tombant au dessus d'eux et de la population sorcière.

- Le quelqu'un est-il assez perturbé ? Souffla Sirius.

- Sincèrement je ne crois pas, dit Severus sur le même ton.

- Mince alors…

Severus mit ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pendant que ce dernier rapprochait leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants avant que Severus s'éloigne soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev' ?

- Ri… Atchoum !

Le maraudeur, rît, amusé par l'adorable moue qui agitait Severus. Même son célèbre regard noir ne fît pas taire son rire.

- Oh, mon Sevy, je crois que finalement c'est toi qui seras malade.

- C'est pas vrai d'abord, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Avoue que tu meurs de froid depuis qu'on est sorti de la boutique de potion.

- Non, absolument pas ; répondit Severus en reprenant un minimum de sa contenance habituelle.

- Avoue !

- Jamais parce que c'est faux.

Malheureusement pour notre maître des potions, un violent frisson le parcouru à ce moment. La proximité à laquelle se trouvait Sirius fit qu'il ne pu pas manquer la preuve de sa victoire.

- Allez mon Sevy, je ne t'embête plus.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui, il va falloir que tu gardes tes forces pour guérir le plus rapidement possible. Vue que tu n'as pas voulu te servir du parapluie avant.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! Je… j'avais un cheveu dans le nez !

- Dommage je me serai fait une joie de te bichonner pendant quelques temps…

Severus était partagé entre son envie d'avoir le dernier mot et d'un autre côté Sirius. Finalement ce furent ses sinus qui parlèrent pour lui :

- Atchoum !

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche, Sirius réchauffant Severus contre lui sous le parapluie. Au dessus de leur tête clignotaient ses mots en rose fuchsia : « I Love Gryffondor Forever », le tout entouré de pleins de petits lions gambadants joyeusement dans un champ de fleurs multicolores…

-Fin-

Voilà la fin de ce très petit one-shot, merci de l'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez un mot à dire, n'hésitez pas, mici beaucoup…

Dedale


End file.
